


Unexpected

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Unexpected Life with Percy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Insecurities about the first time, Jealous!Nico, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Possessive!Nico, Shounen-ai, Slash, Tease!Percy, Top!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy goes to a gay demigod club with his boyfriend Nico and their only other gay friends Jake and Will. Being the hero of Olympus, Percy gets hit on. Nico doesn't appreciate it. Percy appreciates Nico's jealousy. The evening makes Percy remember how the two of them had sex for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Title: Unexpected – Touched For The Very First Time

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post-series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, anal, explicit intercourse

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Percy/Annabeth (past), Percy/Reyna (past), Sam/Percy/Derek (one-sided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jake Mason, Will Solace

Own Characters: Sam Raser, Derek Rhys

Summary: Percy goes to a gay club with his boyfriend and some friends, just to encounter two new demi-gods, who show interest in him. It makes him remember his first time with Nico...

 

**Unexpected**

_ Touched For The Very First Time _

 

“You know that those two guys in the corner keep staring at your ass, right?”

The blonde next to him grinned broadly and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively before taking another sip of his beer. He giggled and nodded before replying to his blonde friend.

“I know.”

“For a taken guy, you seem very happy about this, Percy”, observed the blonde.

“Well, you see, Will...”, drawled Percy with a wink and shrugged.

But before he could reply anything else, the two guys decided to come over to them. The one with darker brown hair pushed himself between Percy and Will, the other with lighter brown hair came to a halt on Percy's other side. Both leered down at their object of affection.

“You're the son of Poseidon”, observed the darker haired guy.

“Percy Jackson, right?”, asked the other brunette.

“Two times savior of our civilization”, muttered the first one.

“I am”, nodded Percy politely. “And this is Will Solace, son of Apollo. May I ask who you are?”

“I'm Sam Raser, son of Ares and this my buddy Derek Rhys, son of Demeter”, introduced the lighter haired man them with a smirk. “It's a pleasure seeing you...”

“Yeah, that was obvious”, snorted Will and rolled his eyes, completely ignored by the two newcomers.

His eyes swept over to the bar, wondering when their boyfriends would return. And he was briefly wondering how Nico would react to their two new acquaintances.

“You're cuter than the tales tell”, murmured Derek, his eyes scanning the son of Poseidon.

“And gayer than the tales tell”, laughed Sam. “Rumor has it that you're dating a daughter of Athena ever since the second titan war.”

“That's the thing with rumors. You can't trust them”, grinned Percy. “I'm dating the son of Hades ever since the war with Gaia.”

“And if there's one demi-god you shouldn't mess with, it's the son of Hades”, added Will.

“That young boy you've been with earlier?”, asked Derek ridiculed. “He's the son of Hades?”

“What do you want with him?”, murmured Sam into Percy's ear. “You look like you could use someone who can rock your world until you won't be able to sit for a week.”

“Be assured that he has someone like that”, growled a dark, angry voice.

The son of Poseidon yelped in surprise as someone grabbed his waist and pressed up against his ass. A blush covered his cheeks at the not very subtle display of who he belonged to. Will laughed softly and took one of the glasses his own boyfriend was balancing.

“I thought you wouldn't return at all, Jake”, chided the son of Apollo with a grin.

“Seems we missed something”, muttered Jake with one raised eyebrow and kissed his boyfriend briefly. “Really, we can't go anywhere with that Poseidon brat...”

“And you two are...?”, asked Nico dangerously, grinding against the perfect curve of Percy's ass, gripping his waist in a bruising manner.

“Those are Sam and Derek, they're demi-gods, too”, smiled the son of Poseidon and turned around some – as much as the hard grip of his boyfriend allowed, that is – and placed his lips softly upon the Ghost Prince's.

Though, what started soft soon turned into heated passion. Nico's hold on the slender hips loosened some, allowing Percy to turn around and wrap his arms around the Ghost Prince's neck. Sneaky hands slid around the son of Poseidon's waist and squeezed his behind hard.

“It's always... a pleasure, meeting other half-bloods”, his voice sounded anything but pleased.

“Likewise”, muttered Sam and Derek, sounding as displeased as Nico.

“Dude, you forgot your drinks”, interrupted Jake them.

“Right”, nodded the son of Hades reluctantly before turning to go back to the bar.

As soon as the Ghost Prince was out of reach, Derek and Sam burst into laughter.

“What's so funny?”, asked Percy confused.

“You're not telling me that this guy is getting your ass, are you?”, laughed the son of Demeter. “Seriously? Because, I'm pretty sure you could use someone... different.”

“Derek is right! This guy is fucking you? You need a real man who can show you a real good time“, agreed his buddy, highly amused. “I mean – he's a kid!”

“He's twenty, he's not a kid”, grunted the son of Poseidon irritated. “And you really shouldn't talk like that about my boyfriend. Believe me, I've fought Kronos and Gaia, crushing the two of you, I'd do it in my sleep.”

“Woah there, pretty boy, no need to get all pissy!”, defended Derek, holding up his hands.

“You two seem to forget that this 'pretty boy' is probably the most powerful demi-god ever”, interjected Jake with a skeptical look.

But before the two jerks could do or say anything else, someone tapped their shoulders and gripped them hard. They yelped undignified and shrank a bit as they faced the skeletons, who lead them sternly out of the club. Percy snorted and shook his head irritated.

“No need to summon the dead, di Angelo”, chided the son of Poseidon.

“They were making fun of you”, growled Nico, putting the two glasses down on their table and stepping up behind his boyfriend. “They were questioning our relationship.”

“You know that I don't care about what others think, right?”, murmured the Sea Prince and intertwined his fingers with the Italian's.

“That's not what you thought back then”, mused Nico with a smirk.

Oh yeah, Percy remembered quite well how their first time went...

 

~*~ _Flashback, about two years ago..._ ~*~

 

The second war was over. It had been a hard fight and they had united with the Romans.

Loosing his memories made everything a bit different. It made Percy question his feelings for Annabeth. For some time, he had tried with Reyna, because he thought that maybe this would be it. But in the end, he came to the realization that the problem wasn't Annabeth – it were girls at all. During their fighting against Gaia and her lot, he found out that his true feelings laid with Nico.

By now the two of them were dating for six months. And Percy was enjoying every single second of it. The only problem was that his boyfriend grew antsy with each passing day. All they had done by now was kissing, jerking each other off and the occasional blowjob. Though it had taken some time for Percy to even be ready for a blowjob. But now the son of Hades wanted more. And more was just not what the Sea Prince could imagine. Sex between two guys? How was that supposed to work? None of them was a girl! They had been equals in their relationship until now, but Percy feared that this would change with the sex. Because one of them would have to be the girl. And really, no one knew Nico as good as the son of Poseidon did, there was no way in Tartarus that the Ghost Prince would even remotely act like a girl! Though, Percy wasn't a girl either...

“Perce? Are you bored?”, murmured an amused voice into his ear.

The Sea Prince shuddered and blinked. A silent curse escaped his lips. They were both naked, in the king-sized bed with black silken-sheets all around them. And Nico's hands were wrapped around Percy's cock.

“I—I'm sorry”, whispered the son of Poseidon with a blush. “It's just...”

“Yeah?”, asked the Ghost Prince curiously and brought some distance between them. “What's bothering you, babe? Tell me why you're so tense these days...”

Percy's blush deepened some more at the nickname. His boyfriend knew that he didn't like those girly petnames at all. Fidgeting with his hands and biting his lips in uncertainty, he looked down, not daring to lock eyes with the younger teen.

“You... I know that you want more than just making out”, sighed Percy.

“Jeez”, moaned Nico and shook his head, his eyebrows knitted in guilt. “I'm sorry. I mean, I really try not putting any pressure on you, but it's hard... You're gorgeous and I love you, but I don't want to push you if you're not ready yet.”

“I know you do”, smiled the son of Poseidon weakly and leaned up to kiss the Ghost Prince. “And I appreciate it... But I know that it's not fair from me to keep you waiting... We've been dating for six months now. When I was with Annabeth, we've had sex after three months...”

“Thanks for that information”, growled the son of Hades darkly. “I sincerely hope you're getting somewhere here, because if your only purpose was to put me down, then you have accomplished your goal.”

“No!”, objected the Sea Prince and sighed. “What I want to say is... I'm... insecure...”

“That much I figured out on my own”, snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

Percy threw a 'would you please shut up and let me talk'-glare at his boyfriend. “What I mean is... Look, I love you and we're... we're in an equal relationship... I mean... Which one of us... is supposed to be the _girl_?”

“The... girl?” The Ghost Prince looked ridiculed at him before starting to laugh. “What's that even supposed to mean? We're both boys, none of us is a girl.”

“I know!”, growled Percy irritated. “And that's the problem! How... is that even supposed to work? I understand the whole... ass-thing...” The Sea Prince blushed deeply, which caused the son of Hades to chuckle. “But... I mean... The one, you know, the one... the _receiving_ one... is the girl, isn't he? But I don't want anything to change between us and I don't see either of us being a... girl...”

“Look, babe”, interrupted the son of Hades. “Stop with the whole girl-thing. If I would want a girl, I would have chosen one and if you would want a girl, you'd still be with Annabeth. Or Reyna, for that matter. None of us is going to magically change into a girl. You won't grow boobs.”

“Are you... sure?”, sighed the Sea Prince nervously.

Nico's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend softly, his hands slowly wandering down to the older half-blood's belly.

“Yes I am sure”, smiled the darker-eyed demi-god. “Look, I promise you I'll go slow and if you don't feel comfortable, I'll stop. We could... just try it, mh?”

“Wait a second!”, squealed Percy with another blush. “Why am I the girl?”

“What did I just say about girls? Here are none”, murmured Nico and placed butterfly-kisses down the Sea Prince's throat, collar bone, chest and stomach. “Look at it from another angle; You've been with girls until now. I've been gay for all of my life. While you had two girlfriends, I've had my fair share of boys in my bed. I know exactly what I'm doing and I know how to do it with the smallest amount of pain for you. Would you know how to do it? Or what to do?”

“Well... No, not really...”, confessed the son of Poseidon. But then he froze. “What do you mean by smallest amount of pain?”

“Of course it'll hurt. It'll be your first time after all.”

“Oh... Eh... Okay”, muttered Percy nervously and sighed.

“Just relax, will you? I promise you, you'll enjoy it”, purred the Ghost Prince and leaned down again to capture his boyfriend's lips.

While he distracted the Sea Prince with a heated kiss, his fingers found their way down between the older teen's legs. Percy gasped in surprise as said fingers started to circle his entrance. A blush spread over his cheeks, what made Nico chuckle good-amused.

“You're really, really cute, Perce”, grinned the son of Hades and pushed slowly into his boyfriend.

The son of Poseidon gasped again as two fingers entered him. He scrunched his eyebrows at the foreign feeling. But once they started moving within him, he tried his best to relax. Soon another digit was added, moving in and out, stretching his hole. And just the moment he really got used to it, the fingers were removed. Percy pouted a bit and tilted his head.

“The cutest thing I know”, hummed Nico and stole another kiss.

“I'm not...”, though the rest of the sentence died on the tip of his tongue, because he could feel the rock-hard cock of his boyfriend at his entrance.

The cock entered him inch by inch until the son of Hades was seated balls-deep within him. They stayed like that for a while, busy kissing. Nico waited for Percy to adjust to the new sensation, but once the son of Poseidon started to push against him, the Ghost Prince was quite sure his boyfriend was ready. He really tried to go slow at first, but it was hard. Percy felt so much better than he would have ever hoped for.

“Gods, you feel amazing”, panted Nico, going at a steady rhythm.

The only answer he received were some incoherent words and fingers that clawed into his neck. The son of Hades increased his speed and started to stroke his boyfriend's member. He enjoyed the lustful sounds the Sea Prince was making and even more so the tightness around his dick. It was over way too soon and they came together, Percy spraying his seed over the bedsheets and Nico cumming deep within his lover. Both were heavily panting, the son of Hades pulled out and laid down beside the older half-blood, wrapping his arms around the Sea Prince's midsection.

“So still thinking you're the girl?”, hummed the Ghost Prince curiously.

“You can call me whatever you want, as long as you keep doing that”, was the panted answer.

Percy yawned and cuddled closer to his boyfriend, not seeing the broad smile on the other demi-god's lips.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
